Food service businesses, such as restaurants, cafés, cafeterias, etc. waste a large amount of food every year. In addition to this being unfortunate since hunger is still a big problem in the U.S. and around the world, it is also bad for the food service business's bottom line. When more food is purchased than needed, the food may spoil, and the money spent on that food is wasted. With many food service operations running on very small margins, improved methods and systems of predicting and preventing waste are needed.